This invention relates in general to a method of making a pad from scrap foam particles, and in particular to an apparatus having features to improve the quality of the pad.
One type of pad for location beneath a carpet is made up of urethane foam scrap. The scrap normally comes from manufacturers of articles that use cushioning material, such as furniture and motor vehicle seat manufacturers. In constructing these pads, the scrap is shredded into irregularly shaped particles and screened to a size of about 3/8 inch to 3/4 inch diameter. These particles are coated with a thermally activated bonding agent, then dumped into a hopper. The particles are drawn from the hopper into an precompressor section, which compacts the body of particles into a rectangular shape of desired size and density. In the prior art, the body is leveled at the top by a worker with a broom prior to entering the precompressor. The level prior to the precompressor was determined by a flat board that could be raised or lowered to vary the density.
The body of particles moves continuously from the hopper and precompressor sections into a heat section, which is preferably a steam chamber. A lower conveyor belt which is supported by rollers supports the body of particles and helps move it forward. Steam passes through the particles in the heat section to cause the bonding agent to set and bond the particles to each other. The foam bun proceeds out the end of the steam section and is cut into desired lengths. Subsequently the bun is cut longitudinally to provide pads of desired thickness.
In the prior art machines, while the pads were satisfactory, at times the bottom and sides of the bun would have splits and cracks.